No Solution In Sight
by ShadowAlchemist503
Summary: Frustrated by the circle of thoughts he was driving himself crazy with, he laid back on his bed and decided to take a nap, hoping when he woke up again, that he would have the secret solution to all this, or that any developing feelings he might be having would simply vanish like a head cold.


**A/N Hello! This is my first time writing for the SNK fandom, but I hope you all enjoy :) This is a high school/modern day AU, so if you don't like that, then you probably shouldn't be reading. Please given me any ideas/constructive criticism. Also if you want me to continue, let me know. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Chapter 1**

_Armin smiled and waved at his good friend Eren. "Hey Eren!" He called out, receiving a friendly smile and a wave back. Eren walked over to Armin at a leisurely pace, his smile changing to a strange smirk._

_Armin looked up at him, confused. Before Armin could ask what he was staring at, Eren leaned down, and licked the side of his cheek. "There was some sticky looking ice cream there, and it was bothering me."_

_Armin's breath was caught in his throat, and he could feel blood rushing to his face. "E-Eren! You could've just told me!" Eren looked down and sighed, "But what's the fun in that?"_

_He leaned down again, capturing Armin's lips with his own. He carefully placed his hands on Armin's and muttered, "I wanted to see if your lips tasted like ice cream too." Armin was confused, but obliged, and let Eren deepen the kiss._

_Within those moments, all Armin could hear was their intermingled heartbeats and someone's heavy breathing; either Eren's or his own, he wasn't sure. Despite being as close as they could possibly be, Armin wanted to get closer, wanted to deepen it. "Now that you've mentioned it, I think some of the ice cream might've spilled on and under my shirt." Armin muttered, hoping Eren would catch the hint._

_Eren's lips travelled down his neck, and Armin's shirt was quickly buttoned down, and pulled off, the cold morning air making him shudder. Eren leaned more into him, as if trying to keep him from being completely cold, and awkwardly got out of his shirt without pausing for breath._

_The contact of his own skin against Eren's was almost too much. His sense of focus was becoming lost in the swell of nerves, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He slowly felt a frustratingly slow warmth spread through him, spreading itself very thinly through every inch of his body, until it took a swift change of course, and all shot down to anything below the waist. It escalated and escalated until-_

Armin woke up with a jolt, the same kind of warmth from his dream swimming throughout his whole body, and his head spinning in confusion. What the hell was that? In his fourteen years of existence, he's never had such a dream, and to have his first one be so random and intense, left him feeling somewhat dazed.

He looked down at his lap, and saw that it was wet. He blushed, and mentally scolded himself, not believing he had his first orgasm to a dream; especially one that explicitly included Eren and himself. Speaking of that, what the hell was that about? Why did he dream about Eren doing that to him? Armon thought that it might be because he was probably gay, but he quickly decided to shove that thought to the back of his mind, not particularly feeling like following that train of thought at two in the morning. He decided that his body was simply yearning for that kind of interaction, and chose Eren to be apart of the dream.

He got out of bed, and went to go put his blanket in the washing machine. He was surprised to find his mom already there, drumming her fingers against the dryer with a bored look on her face. She was evidently surprised to see him there too, especially with his blanket in his arms.

"Hey Armin, everything okay?" He nodded, quickly thinking up an excuse. "I woke up to get a cup of milk and I brought it back to my bed, but I spilled it on my covers, so I need to wash it." She nodded, albeit noticing how blatantly he was lying, and didn't ask any further. He stuffed his blanket in the washer, not bothering to unfold it incase she found out the truth behind why he was down there.

He quickly went back to his room, not forgetting to say a 'good night mom' as he walked past her. He hoped for the sake of his dignity that his mom didn't try to investigate the blanket.

The next morning at breakfast, he sighed with relief when he saw his mom be her usual self, and seemed not at all, or at least not showing that she cared at all about last night's affairs. She brought over a plate of eggs and toast in front of him, and smiled warmly. He thanked her, and began to eat, thinking about last night.

After last nights dream, how was he going to face Eren normally again? It's kind of hard to have a dream about someone you're close to in an exceedingly less than platonic way and still act perfectly normal around them. Armin knew it was a normal thing to have those kind of dreams, and it meant he was growing up, but still, it would be weird to see Eren in school tomorrow.

After breakfast, Armin gently set his plate in the sink, and washed it off, quickly heading to his room. He chose a book out of his vast expansion of literature, and sat down in his bean bag and began to read, hoping this would take his mind off of his distracting thoughts.

A few hours later, he was pulled out of his book from a familiar tune that was coming from the table. He stretched over and flipped it open, already knowing it was his 'be ready for school' lecture that Mikasa brought about every year for the past five years. "Hello?"

"Hello Armin. Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Armin smiled and said a quick 'yes.'. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow Armin. Don't forget to try harder this year. This will be your last year of P.E. if you do it right." Armin sighed, knowing full well that last year he had only passed because he had a nice teacher he seemed to like going easy on Freshmen. This year, he would have to try even harder if he didn't want P.E. in eleventh grade too.

"I know. Thank you for reminding me. See you tomorrow Mikasa!" He closed his phone, and set it back on the table. It seems Mikasa's yearly lectures were getting shorter and shorter.

After the day progressed to night, and had finished two book, one new and one he's been wanting to finish for a few weeks, he felt pretty content. The dream on the the outskirts on his mind, and what book to read next on the forefront, he felt nothing could go wrong.

XxX

The next morning, Armin woke up, having no dreams of Eren, and his sheets completely dry. He smiled at the small success, and went to go get ready. He checked the clocked and it read 6:00. He groaned, knowing he was going to have to get up early for the next 9 months.

He went to go change out of his pajamas into a pair of blue pants and a shirt paired with a grey sweater. He then grabbed his brush and ran it through his hair, trying to take care of the annoying friz that always accompanied late summer. After he finished brushing his teeth and eating his breakfast, he was pretty much ready to go. He slipped on his shoes, and grabbed his backpack. "Goodbye!" He shouted out, knowing his parents were probably still asleep.

He slipped outside, locking the door behind him, into the brisk air of an early September morning. It was now or never, he suppose. He walked on, peace dropping to anxiety as he got closer and closer to Shiganshina High School.

As soon as he arrived at school, he immediately felt scared and felt like a Freshman all over again. He knew where to go this time, but that was really the only difference. He clung onto the straps of his backpack, and took each step forward with caution, trying not to bump into the swarm of students. He walked into hall C, where he knew the counselors were, only to find a massive line. He recognized a couple of faces in the crowd; one being his good friend Jean, along with the inseparable Christa and Ymir. He waved to them, hoping they would see him. They didn't, and he sighed.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Armin finally reached the front of the line, and finally got his schedule card and his locker combination and where it was. He had his first class in P.E. this time... Damn, of course fate would have him be physical first thing in the morning. But at least it was better than having it the last period of the day when it was the hottest.

He walked to the next hall over, which was B Hall, and went to go put things in his locker. He was surprised to find Eren a few lockers over from his, who was placing a couple of notebooks carelessly into his locker. Suddenly the dream from a couple nights ago flooded his mind, and he turned away, hoping he wasn't blushing.

When he got his emotions on hand, he walked over to Eren and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello Eren! Long time no see!" Armin couldn't help but smile at the dazed expression on Eren's face that quickly turned into a grin. "Armin, it's so nice to see you! Where have you been all summer?"

"I was helping my grandfather at his farm for most of the summer, and I just got back last week." Armin explained, now opening his own locker. He started putting a few things away, as Eren went on saying, "Mikasa kept nagging at me to invite you over! I think she missed you even more than I did!" He seemed overly enthusiastic despite it being only 7:20, but how could Eren be Eren if he wasn't always enthusiastic about something, right?

Armin smiled and sort of zoned out as Eren told the tales of his summer, before closing his locker and looking back down at his schedule. "What class do you have first period?" Armin asked, eyeing the paper in Eren's left hand. "I have P.E. first period. What about you?" Armin replied with a "Same."

They walked to first period in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company, after not seeing each other in what seemed like forever.

When they went to first period, they were surprised to find so many people already there. The first period bell hadn't even rung yet, and about thirty other people, mainly freshman, were hanging around and talking amongst themselves. "So who do you think will be our P.E. teacher this year?" Armin asked. Eren shrugged.

A few minutes later, the P.E. teacher came in. Students called him Mr. Rivaille up front, and called him the 'monotone midget' behind his back. Mr. Rivaille happened to have heard the nickname once, and the the person who said it to clean the whole gymnasium floor before the period ended.

"Listen up everybody. Today you will get your syllabus going over the rules and expectations if this class." Mr. Rivaille said, handing out green papers to the disorganized class. "Turn it in next time I see you, which will be Wednesday. Any later than that and 50% will be taken off." He explained, staring directly at Eren. "Why is he staring at me?" Eren asked, mildly confused. Mr. Rivaille turned his attention back to the class and said, "I will not make your roll call order until Wednesday. From now to the end of the period, it's free time."

The barely focused class dispersed throughout the basketball courts and the handball courts, Eren and Armin doing the same. "Where's Mikasa? I haven't seen her at all." Armin asked, taking a brief scan around despite knowing Mikasa wasn't there. "Her first period is Algebra 2. A lot of her classes are different from ours." Armin frowned and nodded, a bit saddened by the news.

During P.E. they talked about whatever, mainly about their summer, but about other things as well. About ten minutes before the bell rung, Eren asked, "Hey Armin, have you ever liked a girl before?" Armin blinked, and slowly shook his head. Why'd he ask that all of a sudden? "Have you?" Armin shot back. Eren nodded and said, "But it was only Annie in 8th grade, the one you already knew about. It sucks it turned she turned out to be a total bitch." Eren trailed off, with a distinct scowl on his face.

Armin knew he shouldn't feel so happy about Eren liking no one since Annie and no one before that. In what he felt was the twisted, shameful part of his mind, he almost wished that Eren liked him this whole time and that's why he didn't like anyone else. He mentally smacked himself, not believing he just thought that. Those dreams and now this!? Now it wasn't just his body wanting his best friend, it was his mind too! But that doesn't really mean anything. Right?

He knew what it would mean if he liked Eren, and he already knew which and how many people would make fun of him. Plus he was pretty sure Eren was either straight or a closet asexual. Either way, it's not like he had a chance with him anyways. "Hey Arin? What's up? Why are you staring into to space?" Eren asked, snapping Armin from his thoughts. The blond blushed and fiddled with his hands saying, "Nothing." Eren left it at that, noticing how uncomfortable Armin looked.

The bell rung and they went on their merry way to their next class. Eren to biology and Armin to Algebra 2.

XxX

By the end of the day, Eren and Armin met up again by their lockers, with Mikasa a few lockers down from Eren. Her usual stony facade slipped as soon as she saw Armin. Her thin lips changed into a warm smile, and she walked over to Armin, enveloping him in a large hug. "It's nice to see you Armin." He smiled, hugging her back and silently agreed. He sniffed in the overbearing smell of her perfume, and he pulled back and sneezed. "Sorry," He paused, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "I think I'm allergic to your perfume."

After the three of them walked back their respective houses, Armin sighed, not realizing how long he's been waiting to do so. The whole walk back he could only smell Mikasa's perfume, which gave him a wretched headache. When he got inside, he immediately went to go down a couple of ibuprofen and some water, and went to sit down on his bed. Not only was Mikasa's perfume giving him a headache, but his swirling thoughts were playing a major part in it as well.

Eren must have at least three or four inches on him now, and when did he all of a sudden have such really nice eyes and hair? In 9th grade Eren didn't have such nice looking hair or eyes, and Armin certainly wasn't having such shame inducing dreams about him back then. What changed all of a sudden? Armin knew he couldn't suddenly just become incredibly gay for Eren, that's just not how it worked.

Frustrated by the circle of thoughts he was driving himself crazy with, he laid back on his bed and decided to take a nap, hoping when he woke up again, that he would have the secret solution to all this, or that any developing feelings he might be having would simply vanish like a head cold.

**A/N Hello again! Please let me know if you want me to continue it! It means a lot to me if you would review/favorite or follow. It's pretty much the only thing that motivates me. Anyways, for this story, I based it off of my High school, and the schedule as well. My school has a block schedule, which is basically 8 periods; the even periods on one day, and odd days on the next and so on. Please let me know if you have any ideas! I have a basic idea where I want to go with this, but not much beyond that.**


End file.
